She Will Be Mine
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Violet is a small town girl from Ohio. She gets the chance to move with her best friend to Florida when he achieves his dream. What will happen when a rich, spoiled man falls in love with her and will do what ever it takes to make her his?
1. The Stalking

I was at the club for the third time this week.

I was sitting at the table with my friend as I watched her move around the floor.

The way she moved, looked, smiled, and smelt.

Everything about her drove me crazy.

I have been following her for about 3 months, ever since I first laid eyes on her.

She paid no mind to me because I was a stuck up rich kid.

I tried to talk to her so many times and she blew me off, and that got to me.

I had to make her mine, no matter what it took.

I watched as she was dancing with a few friends when a guy came up to her.

He leaned down and said something to her and my blood boiled with anger.

Who the hell does he think he is?

No other guy should be talking to her but me!

I watched as she was dancing and having a good time with her friends and that guy.

A scowl came across my face as they were dancing.

The way her hair moved when she swung her hips drove me insane.

When I saw her walk to her table and hug her friends I knew it was time to make my move.

I watched as she walked out of the club, looking at her phone.

I got up and slowly made my way behind her.

I watched as she walked to her car and fumbled for her keys.

As she dropped them I knew now was the best time to make my move.

My name is Ted DiBiase and I get whatever I want.

What I want right now is Violet.

Violet Rose...You WILL be MINE!


	2. The Attack

~Violet~

I was having a good time with my friends Shauna her boyfriend Alex, Charity, and Mike.

Mike and I have been friends forever.

We grew up together and I supported him through everything.

My life was not perfect, but he made everything better.

When he got into wrestling and got the chance to go to Florida he asked me to go.

Why not? Being from a small town I had to get out and live a little.

So I moved to Florida with Mike 6 years ago and became friends with Shauna and Charity.

We were celebrating my birthday and Mike's acceptance into the WWE.

We were all having a good time until I looked over and saw HIM.

the guy that has been pretty much stalking my for months.

I shrugged it off and focused on having fun.

~Ted~

I was watching her dance and have a good time.

I should be the one over there dancing with her and not that other prick.

He has his hands around her as they danced.

She moved her hair away from her face as she was laughing at something.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"When are you going to go for it." My friend, Cody, asked.

"Soon. I think tonight is the night." I said, not taking my eyes off her.

"You need to do it soon, before someone else makes a move." Cody said, coolly.

"If they do then they will pay!" I seethed at the thought. "She is mine!" I added in a cocky tone.

"Good luck." Cody shrugged. "I will get the car ready." He said, standing up to leave.

I watched as he disappeared out the door and turned my attention back to Violet.

~Violet~

I was having a good time with my friend Mike, when he leaned down to say something.

"It is getting late and I should get going." Mike said, a bit sad he had to leave early.

"Alright. Call you later." My voice was sad.

He walked off the dance floor and headed out.

I danced for a bit more then took a seat to rest.

"I am so happy he made it!" I beamed at the thought of Mike's dream coming true.

"So am I!" Shauna smiled, sitting with her boyfriend Alex, of about 2 years.

"Tonight is very special!" Alex said, raising he beer.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

They all giggled.

"Your birthday silly." Shauna giggled.

"Oh." I laughed.

Alex then made a toast and we sat and talked for a bit.

It was getting late and I was getting tired.

"Well I am going to go. See you all tomorrow." I said as I stood up.

They all looked at me and frowned but said their goodbyes.

As I was walking to my car, I could sense that I was being followed.

When I turned around I saw no one.

Hurrying to my car I fumbled with my keys.

Dropping the on the ground I cursed under my breath.

I bent down to pick the up and as I stood someone wrapped an arm around my waist from behind and cover my mouth with their other.

I tried to struggle but they were stronger than I.

My screams were muffled by their hand.

I felt something cool and went come to my face and then blackness.

~Ted~

As I was following Violet out of the club I made sure no one was around.

As she bent down to reach for her keys I made my move.

Wrapping my arms around her I made sure to hold her tightly.

I got a towel out of my pocket and placed it on her face.

After a few moments she stopped struggling and went limp in my arms.

Making sure no one was watching I threw her into the back as Cody pulled up.

Getting in the front, I looked back at her sleeping peacefully.

"About time." Cody mumbled as he started to drive away.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"What?" Cody shot back. "Took you 3 months to finally get her." He added, voice annoyed.

"Had to wait for the perfect time to put my plan into action. She was never alone." I said, feeling relived and accomplished.

Cody began the long drive to my mansion in West Palm Beach.

The drive to Tampa was finally over.

She was finally with me and that is how it is going to stay.

After pulling up to my place, I got out and walked to the back getting Violet out.

I lifted her up and she leaned into my chest.

I then began to walk to my place and carried her up to my room.

Cody went to his as I walked into mine.

I gently placed her on the bed and began to strip her of her dress, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

A gin appeared on my face as I looked down at the petite body that was now all mine.

I stripped my clothes down to my boxers and climbed in next her.

I put my arm around her and pulled her on my chest.

Looking down at her and rubbing her back, gave me a sense of triumph.

Her soft breath was soothing and soon I closed my eyes and went to sleep holding her in my arms.


	3. His?

~Violet~

I groaned at the pain in my head as I slowly started to wake up.

I flutter my eyes a bit and realized that I was laying on something.

I tired to move my body, but I was weak.

Hearing breathing and the slight rise of a chest I knew I was laying on someone.

Slight panic ran through me.

Last thing I remembered was leaving the club and walking to my car.

After that, nothing.

I felt a chill go over my body as hands stated to move up and down my back against my bare skin.

'Nooo!' I thought in fear.

Did I sleep with some guy? Did he rape me?

All these thoughts ran through my head.

Gathering strength I was able to slowly and gently move off of him.

I was at the edge of the bed and was about to stand when I feel to the floor in a loud thump.

"Fuck!" I mutter, laying as still as I could, hoping it did not wake whoever was in the bed.

~Ted~

I was awoken by a loud thump on the side of the bed.

Opening my eyes I noticed Violet was no longer laying on me.

I looked over to the left and saw her trying to crawl her way to the door.

I quickly got up and stood over her grabbing her arms and pulling her up off the floor.

~Normal~

Crawling to the door I heard footsteps coming from the bed.

Trying to go as fast I can to the door, I heard them get closer.

Next thing I knew I was grabbed my the arms and jerked up to a standing position.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" The man spat, clenching down on my arms.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered as fear was taking over me, causing me to shake.

"You are not going anywhere!" He hissed, dragging me back toward the bed.

"Please just let me go!" I cried, doing my best to fight through whatever he gave me.

"Sorry." He said, not a hint of caring in his voice. "You are mine now." His voice cocky, as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Making his way forward, me walking backwards, I felt my legs brush up against the bed.

"Please don't!" I cried out.

He then smirked at me and threw me down on the bed.

He was getting ready to lean down when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it!" He hissed and made his way to the door. "WHAT?" He snapped, swinging open the door.

I saw the silhouette of another man and I shook with fear.

'What are they going to do with me?' Raced through my mind.

"What the hell Ted? It is 3 in the morning!" The other man shouted, his voice tired and annoyed.

'Ted? My creepy stalker?' I screamed in my head.

"She woke up and tried to leave." Ted sighed. "I got it under control. Go back to bed Cody." Ted said, dismissing Cody and heading back over to the bed.

Cody? Must be that guy I always see him with.

He strutted back to the bed with a grin on his face.

When he got to edge he stared down at me, taking in my appearance.

I looked up at him with fear filled, teary eyes and my lip trembled.

"Now..Where were we." Ted smirked and lean down hovering over me.

He wasted no time and started to kiss all around my neck, sucking and kissing at me skin.

I squirmed under him, trying to get away, but he held my waist making it hard for me to move.

"STOP!" Ted demanded and went back to kissing.

He made his way from my neck to my collarbone while he continued to suck, most likely leaving hickeys all over me.

Making his way to my chest, he reached around and unhooked my bra and took it off tossing it across the room.

"PLEASE STOP!" I quivered as he started to run his hands over my bare chest, moving down and kissing my stomach.

Getting my hands free, I was able to push him off of me and smack him hard across the face.

he glared at me and forcefully took both my hands and held them over my head.

"You stupid bitch!" He growled, raising his hand and making contact with my face.

Tears ran down my stinging cheeks as he continued to lay kisses on my stomach.

He slowly made his way down and started to remove my panties with his teeth.

Using his free hand he removed them all the way, leaving me exposed.

"Now be good and it will be over before you know it." Ted whispered in my ear as he began to remove his boxers.

I was frozen with fear at the fact there was nothing I could do at this moment in time.

Once his boxers were off he went in.

I groaned in pain as he was forcing his way into me.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine to cover up any noises that I was making.

He let his hands wander all over my body.

There was nothing I could do but stop resisting him and let him do what he intend to do.


	4. My Best Friend Too!

~Violet~

After having his way with me, Ted climbed off the bed and grabbed his boxers pulling them on.

My body was sore from the roughness that he had applied.

I moved my hands over my body trying to cover myself up from being exposed.

As Ted has his back turned, I leaned off the bed and picked up one of his shirts.

I did not want to wear his clothes, but it was better than laying in the bed naked.

As I sat up to put the shirt on, the bed squeaked and I froze.

Ted snapped his head around and rushed at the bed, snatching the shirt from me and slapping me hard across the face, causing me fall on the bed.

I held my cheek as it was stinging and tried to move my hair out of the way.

I felt the bed move and sink down around me.

"Did I tell you to put clothes on?" Ted harshly said through gritted teeth.

"N-No." I stuttered as the tears fell down my face while I was shaking in fear.

"That is what I thought!" Ted spat and moved off the bed and left the room.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried out, hoping that someone, anyone would save me from him.

~Cody~

I made my way back to Tampa, for what would be the last visit.

It was still pretty early and the sun was just starting to rise.

I made my way to the coffee shop that I knew she always went to.

I sat out front and waited for her to arrive.

After waiting 20 minutes she finally walked up.

I waited a bit before getting out of my car and heading inside.

I ordered a coffee and grabbed a newspaper off the counter.

I was about to take a seat at a booth when I heard my name.

"Cody!" I heard her call.

Turning to look at her I saw her smile and wave me over.

If only she knew, she would not be so happy.

"Hey Charity." I said walking over and smiling down at her silky, long brown hair before meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

The one thing that drew me to her was her eyes.

I mean, she was hot with that petite body, those hips.

I wanted her more than I let anyone know.

"Have a seat." She smiled, motioning to the seat across from her.

Nodding I pulled out the chair and sat down.

~Charity~

After doing my morning routine I grabbed my keys and phone and headed to the local coffee shop.

It was still early and a bit cool, as the sun had not fully risen yet.

Enjoying the cool spring air I walked my way to the shop.

Walking in I went to the counter and looked over the various items.

"Hey Charity!" Zack, the cashier smiled at me.

"Hey Zack." I smiled, looking to see what I wanted.

"The usual?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Ummm..." I said biting my lip. "I think I will have an Iced Vanilla Coffee today." I added after some decision making.

"Sure thing." Zack said and went to making my coffee.

Once I had my iced coffee in hand I took a seat at a near by table.

I glanced up as the door opened and I saw him walk in.

I watched as he ordered a coffee and grabbed a paper.

He was about to sit alone when I called him over.

"Cody!" I called over to him.

Turning to look at he saw me smile and wave him over.

He smiled back and started to walk over.

"Hey Charity." Cody said walking over and smiling down at me, causing me to blush.

I looked up at his crystal blue eyes.

"Have a seat." I smiled, motioning to the seat across from me.

Nodding he pulled out the chair and sat down.

~Normal~

Cody and I have known each other for about a few months now.

He seemed really nice and sweet and I wanted to get to know him better.

Since he was always with his friend, Ted I think, I never got to.

Looking at my watch I let out a sigh.

"Well Cody, it was nice talking to you, but I have to get going." I said , standing up and grabbing my coffee.

"You have to go?" Cody pouted, looking disappointed.

"Yes, gym time." I giggled, putting my bag over my head. "I will see you soon though." I smiled at him.

"Alright." Cody frowned.

~Cody~

When Charity told me she had to go it took so much for me not to stop her right there.

When she said she would see me soon, she had no idea how soon it was going to be.

Watching her move her hips as she walked out of the building made me even more eager to get her.

I watched as she took and right out of the building.

I sighed, knowing she was going in the direction of the car.

I got up and began to walk out of the building, slowly walking behind.

She did not notice since she was looking down at something in her hands.

I quickened my pace as she got closer to the alley where my car was parked.

I walked up behind her and put one hand over her mouth while taking the wet clothes out of my back pocket.

I replaced my hand with the cloth and moved my hand around her front to support her from falling.

As she started to go limp, I backed into the alley, making sure no one was around.

I placed her in the backseat and got into the drivers seat and made my way back to West Palm for the finally time.

~Charity~

As I was walking down the street, I was going through my phone at the texts I have gotten.

Hearing something behind me, I turned to see nothing.

I came up to an alley and tried to quicken my pace.

I let out a gasp as I felt something come over my mouth.

I was trying to scream but it was muffled by the hands.

The hand was removed my a wet cloth and another hand going around my waist.

The last thing I saw before everything went black were those crystal blue eyes that seemed to be so kind and caring, now looking cold.

~Normal~

Pulling in the driveway to Ted's mansion, Cody pulled into the garage.

He shut the car off and got out.

Walking around to the back of the car he opened the door and lifted Charity out, holding her in his arms.

He walked to the door and kicked it with his foot.

The door opened and there stood a grinning Ted.

"I see you got her." Ted grinned opening the door wider for Cody.

"Yes. Pretty easy if I may say so." Cody smirked, making his way to the stairs.

"Well you have gotten to know her a lot more, so yea." Ted said as they both waled up the stairs.

Reaching the top Ted stopped at his room and Cody went toward his.

"Have fun." Ted smirked.

"I plan on it." Cody grinned reaching his room and walking in, placing Charity on the bed.

He began to strip her down to her undergarments as she started to stir.

He removed his his shirt and began to undo his pants, taking those off.

He leaned on the bed and hovered over a fear stricken Charity.

"Cody?" Charity gasped, her lip trembling in fear.

"Shhhh." Cody whispered, leaning down and making contact with the bare skin of her chest.

"CODY STOP!" Charity screamed, trying her best to push him off.

He leaned down farther, putting most of his weight on her, making it hard for her to struggle.

He was nipping and sucking at the skin on her chest, making his way slowly down to her stomach.

She moved her leg and almost got him in the crotch when he bit down on her thigh, making her scream in pain.

Tears fell down her face and he slowly started to move her panties down her thighs, before removing them completely.

Once they were off he slowly made his was back to her neck before taking off his boxers and getting started.

~Violet~

I heard talking outside of the room and knew Ted was coming back.

Fear pulsed through my body making my heart beat fast making it hum like an electric current through a wire fence.

The door opened and I saw Ted talking to Cody with a grin on his face.

I saw a girl in Cody's arms.

I knew that girl!

"CHARITY!" I screamed, bolting up in the bed.

Ted shot me a glare and said something to Cody before closing the door and stalking over to the bed.

I felt the hard contact of his hand across my face, causing me to fall back on the bed.

"Why is Charity here?" I said, crying harder now.

"Don't worry about it." Ted harshly said.

I was still trying to cover myself up when Ted took my arms and pinned the over my head.

"Do not cover that up!" Ted spat, looking me dead in the eyes.

His eyes were so cold and possessive looking that I quivered in fear.

Biting my lip I nodded at his command.

"Good girl." Ted hissed through his teeth.

I could hear Charity screaming for Cody to get away from her.

Tears fell faster down my cheeks.

"Tell him to leave her alone!" I pleaded with Ted.

Ted looked down at me and shook his said.

"Sorry, but no." Ted voice was cold and uncaring.

He then leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Sleep." He commanded.

"No!" I firmly said.

Ted grabbed my thigh and clenched it tightly.

"Unless you want another round, I suggest you go to sleep." He hissed, breathing hot and heavy in my ear.

Biting my lip I nodded and rolled onto my side so my back was to him.

He draped his arm over my waist, making sure I could not move.

I slowly cried myself to sleep as the pleas for her from Cody's room went quite.

I have got to find a way to get me and Charity out of here!


	5. No Easy Way Out

~Violet~

Waking up I shivered as a cool chill went through the room.

Rolling over I noticed that Ted was not next to me and then I heard the showering going.

I took the chance to get some clothes on, grabbing a shirt of his and my underwear off the floor.

After putting them on, I slowly opened the door.

I looked down the hall and saw no one and made my way in the direction of Cody's room.

Slowly and carefully opening each door I peeked in until I found it.

Seeing Charity laying on the bed, with only a sheet covering her, I slowly made my way over to her.

I kept looking around for Cody, but did not see him.

Getting to the bed, I slowly climbed on it startling Charity.

"Char...It is me." I whispered to her.

"Vi?" Charity asked shocked, her voice low and raspy.

"Yes. Why are you here?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"I-I d-don't k-know." She stuttered a bit, a few tears falling.

"Well we need to get out of here!" I stated, building up the courage.

"How?" She cried, tears falling faster.

"I don't know, but get up." I said, going to gather her clothes.

"VI!" I heard Charity scream, then felt a hand on my head grabbing my hair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I heard Cody growl.

"Leaving!" I said, trying to be strong.

"Don't think so!" Cody hissed, grabbing my hair and pulling me up.

He pressed his body against mine, looking me up and down while moving his other hand to my side.

He leaned down and I felt his hot breath on my neck, and I cringed.

"Let us go!" I cried, pleading with him.

"Sorry." He said in a not so caring voice.

He started to drag me to the bed and threw me next to Charity.

Charity tried to rush over to me but was stopped by Cody.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" Cody seethed.

Charity did not listen and took my arm and tried to pull me away from Cody only to have Cody hit her across the face.

"CHARITY!" I screamed as I saw her fall back on the bed.

"Shut. Up!" Cody hissed, starting to move his hands up and down my sides.

"STOP!" I yelled, pleading with him as I was trying to wiggle my way out from under him.

Without hesitation he raised his hand and hit me hard across the face, the pain numbing.

"Stop. Moving!" He ordered through clenched teeth.

"Cody! What the hell!" Ted yelled, walking into the room.

"She was trying to get Charity and leave." Cody said, glaring down at me.

"Let me take care of her." Ted smirked, while a grin appeared on Cody's face.

"Next time." Cody whispered in my ear causing me to shudder in fear.

Cody then got off me and Ted walked over and grabbed my arm yanking me off the bed and dragged me back to his room.

Once inside, Ted threw me on the bed and shot me a glare that would have killed someone.

"Going to be difficult are we?" Ted mocked in a not so pleased tone.

"I-I...j-just...w-w-an-ant...t-to...g-go...ho-hom-home." I whimper.

"Not going to happen." Ted voice was smug as he walked closer to the bed.

"WHY?" I screamed, becoming angry with him for keeping me here.

Ted walked over and leaned on the bed, hovering inches from my face.

"Because I want you and I ALWAYS get what I want." Ted voice so defiant and eyes determined.

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes tight thinking I was going to be stuck with him forever.

I mean, he was pretty hot, but he was not the nicest person either.

The times that I did see, when he was nicer, his eyes caught my attention but I knew there was something in them that made me not give me a chance.

Now I see why I made that choice.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand on my inner thigh.

I gasped and tensed at the touch.

Ted's lips were mere inches from mine.

"Give Ted a kiss." Ted demanded, moving his hand farther up my thigh.

I took a deep breath as he pressed his lips to mine.

I did not kiss back until he applied presser to my thigh making me gasp and open my mouth.

Ted started kissing me hard and I was trying to push him away from me.

His hand moved to my bottoms and she started to tug.

I made a whining noise, trying to wiggle away from him but he pressed his body to mine, pinning me.

He was interrupted when his phone went off.

Groaning he got up and answered it as I rolled on my side curling in a ball.

~Charity~

Laying on the bed I stayed as still as I could as Cody got up.

I heard the door open then close, hearing the water start to run.

I sighed in relief knowing I had sometime to plan a way out of her.

I remember last night being carried in the house.

We were upstairs, I think, when I heard my name called.

The voice sounded familiar but it was also hard to understand.

I was about to move when I heard the door open again.

I laid still, praying it was not Cody.

I felt the bed sink down next to me and a hand on my arm.

I got startled and tensed a bit.

"Char...It is me." I heard a familiar female voice whisper.

"Vi?" I asked shocked, my voice low and raspy.

"Yes. Why are you here?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I-I d-don't k-know." I stuttered a bit, a few tears falling.

"Well we need to get out of here!" She stated, courage coming through her tone.

"How?" I cried, tears falling faster.

"I don't know, but get up." She said, getting off the bed, I guess to find my clothes.

I looked over when I saw the room light up and saw Cody coming out, looking less than pleased.

"VI!" I screamed, only to watch in horror as Cody bent down and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Cody growled.

"Leaving!" Vi said, trying to be strong.

"Don't think so!" Cody hissed, grabbing her hair and pulling her up.

He pressed his body against hers, looking her up and down while moving his other hand to her side.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed, begging him to let her go.

"Let us go!" Vi cried, pleading with him.

"Sorry." He said in a not so caring voice.

He started to drag her to the bed and threw her next to me.

I tried to rush over to her but was stopped by Cody.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" Cody seethed.

I did not listen and took my arm and tried to pull her away from Cody only to have Cody hit me across the face.

"CHARITY!" Vi screamed as I fell back on the bed holding my face.

"Shut. Up!" Cody hissed, starting to move his hands up and down her sides.

"STOP!" Vi yelled, pleading with him as I was trying to wiggle my way out from under him.

Without hesitation he raised his hand and hit her hard across the face.

"Stop. Moving!" He ordered through clenched teeth.

"Cody! What the hell!" Ted yelled, walking into the room.

"She was trying to get Charity and leave." Cody said, glaring down at me.

"Let me take care of her." Ted smirked, while a grin appeared on Cody's face.

"Next time." Cody whispered in Vi's ear causing her to shudder in fear.

Cody then got off her and Ted walked over and grabbed Vi's arm yanking her off the bed and dragged her back to his room.

Once they were gone Cody made his way over to.

I was still holding my face as the tears were falling.

"Wh-What is her going to do to her?" My voice shaky, as I was fearful for Vi.

"Don't worry about it." Cody said in a calm tone.

He then moved his hand to my side and pulled me back to the center of the bed.

Fearful, I let him move me not wanting him to do anything.

He moved to my neck and started to kiss and suck at me skin.

He kept going, trying to get any slight noise out of me.

I kept biting my lip as he kept sucking and using his teeth.

Finally I gave in and let him hear what her wanted.

A smirk came across his face and he pulled away.

"Was that so hard?" Cody said sarcastically with a smirk.

I bit my lip and closed my easy, shaking my head.

Cody was about to go again where there was a knock on the door.

"Really?" Cody groaned, getting up and walking to the door.

When he opened it, Ted was on the other side.

"Get her ready. We have to go to my dads for some banquet thing." Ted said, voice slightly annoyed.

"Fine." Cody huffed and walked back into the room after closing it.

He walked over to the closet and grabbed something and threw it on the bed.

"Get dressed!" Cody demeaned harshly.

I took one look at the short, slinky black dress and shook my head.

"I was not asking. I was TELLING you!" Cody spat, starting to walk toward me.

"OK! OK! I'll put it on!" I said trying to stop him.

"Good." Cody smiled, and walked over to me.

He leaned down and kissed me and then went to get his things.

~Violet~

Ted had walked back in the room after getting off the phone.

He walked over to his closet and pulled something out.

Walking out of his closet he walked over to the bed and set a dress down.

"Get dressed!" Ted ordered, walking back over to his closet.

I took one look at the dress and threw it off the bed.

Walking out Ted saw the dress on the floor and me still laying in bed.

He walked over and picked the dress up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"That was not a suggestion." Ted growled, walking over to the bed and glaring at me.

"I am not wearing that!" I protested, voice firm.

"Is that so?" Ted hissed, moving closer and kneeling on the bed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Ahh!" I cried at the sharp pain in my arm from his pressure.

"You ARE putting this on, even if I have to do it for you." His voice harsh and demanding.

I nodded my head and he let go of my arm.

I stood up and started to walk to the bathroom when Ted grabbed my arm.

"Here!" He said, pointing to the spot in front of him.

I did as I was told and took off the shirt I had on and slipped on the dress.

It was tight to my body and rested right under my hips, the top low and revealing.

Ted smirked and licked his lips, loving the sight.

I ran my hands down the dress, trying to make it longer when Ted grabbed my wrist.

"It is perfect how it is." He grinned. "Now go put on makeup. Can have anyone seeing those marks." He said about the redness and slight puffiness from Cody earlier, as he caressed my cheek with his thunb.

I kept my head down as I walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and gasped in horror as I saw the redness and swelling on my face.

a few tears started to fall as I started to apply my makeup.

Once done I walked out and Ted took my hand leading me out of his room and downstairs to where Cody and Charity were waiting.

Walking outside we all got into a limo that was waiting outside.

When we got in Cody made Charity sit with him and Ted made me sit with him.

They hard their arms around us and a hand on out thighs.

They started talking as Charity and I looked at each other helplessly.

~Banquet~

We arrived at the place where Ted's dad was having some kind of a dinner.

We got out of the limo and Ted instantly grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine, squeezing tightly.

"If you try anything, things will not be easy." Ted harshly threatened.

"Same goes for you." Cody harshly said to Charity, grabbing her hand and doing the same as Ted.

We both nodded at the threat, afraid of what might happen.

They started to pulls us along as we headed inside.

When we got inside we were met by Ted's dad, so I think.

"Hey son." He greeted, giving Ted a hug. "Who is this pretty lady?" He asked, smiling at me.

"This is Violet. The girl I have been telling you about." Ted grinned, tugging me closer to him.

"Ah. So you are the girl my son can not stop talking about." Ted Sr. said.

"That would be me." I said, faking a smile.

"Ah, Hey Cody." Ted Sr. said as Cody walked up with Charity.

"Hello sir." Cody replied, shaking his hand.

"You must be Charity. Cody has talked about you a lot." Ted Sr. said, smiling at Charity.

"That's me." Charity faked a smile as well, being pulled closer to Cody.

"Well I will let you all talk. Help yourself to whatever you want." Ted Sr. said, walking away.

After he left, Ted and Cody pulled us over to a table that was away from everyone.

Once we got there and were about to sit, they pulled us on their laps, wrapping their arms around us.

Afraid to fight, we just sat there.

After a bit we got hungry and they went to get us food.

"We have to get out of here." Charity whispered, leaning closer to me.

"I know. I am trying to figure out how." I whispered back to her.

"We need to get them to leave us alone." Charity said, sounding desperate.

"We will think of something." I sighed and look to where they were.

Looking over at us they made sure we did not move at all.

"Hey girls." A younger guy said walking up to the table.

"Hello..?" I replied, unsure of who he was.

"I'm Brett. Brett DiBiase. Ted's younger brother." He smiled, helping himself to a seat.

"Oh, hi." Charity said warily, looking over at Ted and Cody who were not looking pleased.

"Uh, Vi." Charity said, nudging me.

"Hmm?" I asked, then looking up to see the look on their faces.

I curse under my breath.

"You alright?" Brett asks, concern in his tone.

"Umm...Can you show me to the bathroom please?" I ask, thinking of something.

"Sure." Brett smiles and stands as I do.

"Vi!" Charity grabs my hand, panic in her expression.

"I will be back." I say and follow Brett to where the bathroom is.

~Charity~

As Vi got up and left with Brett and wave of fear and panic came over me.

I saw Cody and Ted walking back to the table and Ted was not happy.

"Where the hell did she go?" Ted hisses, slamming the plates down on the table.

"Umm.." I stuttered, from the look in his eyes.

"Tell me now!" Ted spat leaning down and grabbing my arm, clenching tight.

"Bathroom!" I cried out from the pain.

Ted let out a frustrated sigh and let go of my arm.

He stood back up and went in the direction Vi had gone.

"NO!" I called out , trying to get up only to have Cody pull me down.

"Let him be." Cody hissed, pushing me back in my seat.

I bit my lip and few tears fell out of fear for Vi.

~Violet~

Brett had just showed me the bathroom and I turned to face him.

"Thank you Brett." I smiled at him, my hand on the door.

"No problem." Brett smiled over at me.

I blushed slightly at how kind he was.

So much different than Ted was.

Watching Brett walk back into the banquet area I sighed and walked in the bathroom.

I walked in and did what I needed to do before walking over to the sink.

I did not like the girl I saw.

A scared and broken girl who was once so strong and happy.

Splashing some cool water on my face, I tried to calm down.

I took a few deep breaths before getting up the courage to go back.

I did not want to, but I knew I HAD to for Charity.

Drying my face off, I turned and headed out.

Opening the door I was met by Ted and the fear shot through me as I started to shake.

Ted started to walk toward me as I was backing up.

The look of anger in his eyes was deafening to me.

I kept walking back until my back hit the wall.

Ted placed his hands on either side of me on the wall and leaned down.

I tilted me head to the side, not wanting to look at him as my hands were at my side.

"Did I tell you that you could leave?" Ted growled harshly in my ear, his breath hot and heavy on my ear.

"N-No." I managed to say.

"Well..?" Ted hisses wanting an answer.

"I-I needed to use the bathroom." I stuttered as he pressed his body against mine.

"'." Ted hissed again, getting more angry by the second.

I bit my quivering lip and mumbled. "Sorry."

"Not going to cut it!" Ted growled and leaned against me more, his lips brushing the skin on my neck.

I tensed up from the contact biting my lip.

"Please!" I pleaded in a whisper.

"You're right." Ted said, moving back. "Not here." He smirked and grabbed my hand, dragging back in the dining hall and over to the table.

~Normal~

Walking to the table I saw Charity on Cody's lap as he had her face on her neck.

She had a look of desperation on her face, pleading for him to stop.

"Not here Cody." Ted said as we reached the table.

"Did she?" Cody asked, looking up slightly.

"No, but I will handle it later." Ted's voice cocky as he pulled me down on his lap.

I sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming and looked at Charity.

She had the same look as me. Pure fear.

After staying there for a few hours Ted said goodbye to his dad and we all left.

We got into the limo and took the drive back to Ted's place.

As we walked to the door the guys left us alone for a split second and Charity and I clung to each other, holing tight.

As we walked in Charity and I were still clinging to each other desperately.

We reached the top of the stairs when Cody came over.

"Time to go." Cody barked, reaching for Charity.

I pushed her behind me and stood as strong as I could.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at Cody.

"Really?" Cody sneered, stepping closer to us.

"Yes!" I screamed, not backing down.

"Vi!" Charity said worried.

"You want to go there?" Cody seethed, making us walk until be both hit the wall.

"I do!" I spat, holding my ground.

Cody walked over and raised his hand making contact with my face so hard I fell down.

"Ted bit a feisty one." Cody said, kneeling down. "I like that." He broke into a grin.

"Get away from her!" Charity yelled, pulling Cody's arm to get him away from me.

Cody then reached up and smacked Charity across the face causing her to fall.

"CHARITY!" I cried out trying to go to her only to be held back. "Let me go!" I screamed struggling out of the grip that was tightening against my body.

"Stop while you can." I heard Ted frighteningly whisper in my ear.

I stopped struggling the instant I head the tone in his voice.

Cody then grabbed Charity's arm and drug her down to his room.

"Cha-" I started when Ted stopped me.

"!" Ted hissed through his now clenched teeth.

Picking me up he turned me in the direction of his room.

I was resisting the whole time dragging my feet when Ted threw me over his shoulder.

I started to hit his back and kick my legs, only to have him clench down on my thigh.

I bit my lip at the stinging pain that was running through my leg.

Walking in the room, Ted closed the door and threw me on the bed.

He took his shirt off before walking over to the bed and hovering over me.

He leaned down and made contact with the bare skin of my collarbone.

I bit my lip and tensed, wanting so bad to push him off but fearful of what he might do.

I did not hear any other noises in the house so I was relieved that Charity was not getting the same as me.

Ted then started to remove my dress and I just laid there and let him go.

I did not want to make him any more angry than he was, even though I knew what was coming.

Once he got my dress off he started to kiss every part of my body that he could.

I sucked I a breath and his hands were running up and down my thighs.

He took his time, making me suffer before he removed my underclothes.

Once they were off he worked on his, stripping off his pants.

He the moved up and hovered over to me and gave me the worse punishment that he could think of.


	6. How Are You Related!

~Charity~

After leaving the dinner we got into the limo and took the drive back to Ted's place.

Once we got there we walked to the door and the guys left us alone for a split second and Vi and I clung to each other, holing tight.

As we walked in Vi and I were still clinging to each other desperately.

We reached the top of the stairs when Cody came over.

"Time to go." Cody barked, reaching for me.

I was pushed behind Vi as stood as strong she could.

"Leave her alone!" Vi yelled at Cody.

"Really?" Cody sneered, stepping closer to us.

"Yes!" Vi screamed, not backing down.

"Vi!" I said worried.

"You want to go there?" Cody seethed, making us walk until be both hit the wall.

"I do!" Vi spat, holding my ground.

Cody walked over and raised his hand making contact with her face so hard she fell down.

"Ted picked a feisty one." Cody said, kneeling down. "I like that." He broke into a grin.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, pulling Cody's arm to get him away from Vi.

Cody then reached up and smacked me across the face causing me to fall.

"CHARITY!" Vi cried out trying to go to me only to be held back. "Let me go!" Vi screamed struggling out of the grip that was tightening against my body.

I looked up to see Ted holding Vi and saying something to her.

After he said something to her, she stopped struggling.

Cody then grabbed me arm and yanked me up and started to pull me to his room

"Cha-" I heard Vi start to yell, only for the rest to be muffled.

Getting to Cody's room I was shaking in fear of what he might have planned.

Surprisingly when we got in he just let me go with not struggle.

I walked over to the bed and sat down as Cody closed and locked the door.

I swallowed hard and took a deep yet shaky breath.

Cody turned to me and shot me a glare, telling me not to move.

Biting my lip I did as he silently said.

He walked over to one dresser and pulled out a short nightgown.

Walking over to the bed he looked down at me.

"Put this on." Cody hissed, handing me the short, skimpy chemise.

I slowly reached up and grabbed it before standing and walking toward the bathroom.

"Here!" Cody stopped me and point to the stop in front of him.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes looking down.

"This or nothing." Cody stated with a grin.

"This!" I shouted.

"What are you waiting for?" Cody said, licking his lips.

I slowly started to remove my dress before letting it fall to the floor.

As I was about to put on the chemise I was given Cody stopped me.

I could feel his eyes on me as he took in every inch of my naked body.

Once he was done he told me to get dressed.

Once I was dressed, Cody dragged me to the bed.

I laid down, trying not to get Cody any more mad.

He laid on the bed next to me and draped his arm over me, running his hands up and down my side.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to not let him get to me.

He pulled me closer to him and started to kiss the back of my neck causing me to shiver at the touch.

His hands were slowly making their way up my thigh and once he was at the hem of the dress he squeezed my thigh and hit the soft spot on my neck, getting a moan to escape me.

Cody smirked and pulled away. "Like that?" his tone was cocky.

I shook me head causing Cody to get angry and he tightened his hold my my thigh causing me to cry out.

"Yes!" I cried, giving him the answer he wanted.

"Yes what?" Cody pretended he did not know, making me say it.

"Yes..I liked that!" I cried, causing Cody to smirk.

"Good." Cody said all proud of himself.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

After pulling away he whispered. "Sleep!"

Nodding my head I rolled over a bit, his arm still draped over me.

~Ted~

After another struggle I had to teach Violet a lesson.

Man did I pick a feisty one.

Not that I mind, that was one of the reason I was attracted to her.

As I was laying there watching her sleep in my arms, I was gently running my hands down her back and through her long, soft brown hair.

She was even more beautiful when she was asleep, and more calm.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone rang.

Reaching over to grab it I saw it was my father.

"What does her want?" I groaned to myself.

Picking up my phone, I answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Violet just yet.

My dad began to talk about how he needed me to come down to the training facility.

"Why can't Brett do it?" I asked annoyed.

He told me Brett had the day off and I should come down since I will be running it soon.

"Give me an hour and I'll be there." I said, frustrated before hanging up.

Looking down at Violet I did not want to leave her.

Sighing I shifted and laid her on the bed, her making a small noise.

I wrapped her in the blanket from the bed and gently lifted her up and took her to Cody's room.

After fumbling with the door I headed down to Cody's room and knocked on the door with my foot.

A sleeping Cody answered the door rubbing his eyes.

"What's up?" Cody yawned, looking at me curiously.

"I have to go out for a few hours." I said. "Watch her?" I asked Cody.

"Sure." Cody said, grinning a bit.

I walked in and over to the bed laying her down next to Charity who was also still sleeping.

I moved the hair off her face and placed and soft kiss to her cheek.

Turning to Cody I gave him a look. "Do not try anything." I warned him.

"I'll try." Cody smirked.

"I mean it." My tone getting more serious.

"Alright." Cody chuckled, holing his hands up in defense.

I nodded and looked a Violet one last time before heading back to my room to get ready for the long day ahead.

~Violet~

As I was starting to wake up, I noticed I was in a different room.

Looking to my left I saw Charity laying there.

I slowly turned my head and was looking around.

No Ted. No Cody.

I stared to lightly shake Charity's arm.

"Char. Wake up." I whispered, shaking her arm.

"NO!" Charity screamed.

"Shhhh. It is me." I whispered trying to calm her.

"Oh Vi! Thank god!" Charity breathed a sigh of relief, rolling over and hugging me.

"We need to go!" I stated, slowly sitting up on the bed.

"No! You saw what happened last night!" Charity's voice full of worry and concern.

"I will do whatever it takes to get us out of here!" I said, my voice strong, until the door opened.

I looked over and saw Cody walk in with a smirk on his face.

"You are both up." He said, walking over to the bed and licking his lips.

"Stay away!" I hollered only for him to not listen.

"If I don't?" He challenged, leaning on the bed between us.

"I will make sure that you will not be able to do anything to her again!" I spat, looking down and raising my knee.

"You will not!" Cody spat, grabbing my leg and pushing it down, pinning it to the bed.

He then leaned over to Charity, grabbing her with with right hand and pulling her closer to him.

"AH!" Charity cried once his hand was around her arm.

"Shut. Up!" Cody spat, his grip getting tighter on the both of us.

Leaning down Cody began to kiss and suck at Charity's neck, as he was starting to run his hand farther up my thigh.

"STOP!" I screamed, trying to get out of his grip.

"See what happens." Cody glared after pulling away from Charity.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, looking over at Charity who had fear in her eyes.

Cody then let us both go and we pulled each other closer and clung to each other.

Cody then strutted over to his closet and got clothes to wear.

Once he was done he walked back out and smirked over at us.

"Cody!" I frantically said. "C-Can Charity and I go out to the pool today?" I asked, looking down and biting my lip.

Cody thought for a moment and let out a sigh.

"If you do not run." His voice warningful. "Plus I do not think you would be able. We have eyes on you at all times." Cody added with a smirk.

I cursed under my breath and let out a sigh.

"We won't." I said as meaningful as I could.

"There are clothes in that dresser." Cody said, pointing to a dresser by his closet.

Taking one last look at us Cody walked out of the room.

Charity looked over at me. "Nice, but why?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Well I heard Ted on the phone and he had to go to his dads place and Brett has the day off." I explained in a whisper. "Plus maybe he can help us." I added, hopefulness in my voice.

"Be careful." Charity sighed as she started to get up.

"I can try." I mumbled, getting up as well, making sure the blanket was still wrapped around me.

We walked over to the dresser and picked out two swimsuits and Charity got changed in the closet and I got changed in the room itself.

We grabbed a few towels and walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

We were able to avoid Cody on the way, which was a good thing.

We walked out to the pool area and noticed that the walls were high.

To high to climb.

We set our towels down and laid on the lounge chairs that were pool side.

I laid on my stomach as Charity laid on her back.

~Cody~

After agreeing to let the girls out of the house I sighed.

Ted would kill me, but it is something they need.

If we are going to have them, we have to earn their trust.

This was one way of doing it.

I walked down the stairs and went into the family room and turned on the TV.

I heard hushed whispers followed by the open then closing of the door.

I stood up to see the girls walking to the pool.

A grin appeared on my face at how sexy they looked.

I figured, give them sometime alone then go out and join them.

I sat back down on the couch and started to watch some TV.

After a bit of silence I heard the front door open and close.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call.

"In here." I responded, loud enough to be heard.

I was looking in the direction of the door and saw Brett walking through the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as he reached the family room.

"Ted is not here." I stated, voice flat.

"Oh." Brett's voice lowered as he looked around. "When will he be back?" He asked, looking back at me.

"A few hours." I said, voice slightly annoyed.

"Alright." Brett said, turning to leave. "Is that Violet out there?" Brett asked, noticing Charity and Violet by the pool.

"Yes." I said flatly, getting more impatient.

"Cool. I am going to go say hello." Brett said, and walked away before I could stop him.

I quickly got out my phone and called Ted.

When Ted answered he sounded annoyed.

"Hey man, just want to let you know Brett is here and he is out there with the girls." I told Ted and his whole tone and attitude changed.

~Ted~

I was in the middle of training these to dead weights that my father had hired.

They were really annoying my with their lack of skill and their not listening.

I was in the middle of yelling at them when my phone rang.

Holding up a finger to them I answered.

"What?" I snapped.

Cody then went to tell me that Brett was there and he was out talking to Violet and Charity.

"That sneaky little bastard!" I seethed. "Get rid of him!" I hissed to Cody.

Cody told me he was going to do something to get Brett to leave.

After we hung up and turned to the 'talent' my dad hired and let my anger out on them.

~Charity~

Violet and I were enjoying some nice quite alone time.

I could not believe Cody let us come out here, yet letting us come out alone.

I was trying to shake all the thoughts out of my head and listen to the birds so I could relax.

I was starting to feel a ease and relaxed for the first time on a day when I heard a voice.

"Hey ladies." A male voice said, causing me to spin around and look.

Vi lifted her head quickly and when I looked she had a slight smile on her face.

When he got closer I noticed it was Ted's younger brother, Brett.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Vi.

She looked at me with a slight smirk, knowing she was right.

"Hey." I said once Brett walked up to us.

"Hello, Brett." Vi said softly, as Brett pulled up and chair and sat in front of out loungers.

We both sat up so that we could talk to him better.

"How are you both doing today?" Brett smiled at us.

I am guessing he has no clue how they both treat women.

We both faked our best smile.

"Good." I replied obviously lying.

"Great and you?" Vi lied as well.

"Doing good. Have the day off today." Brett said, sounding happy.

"Ah. What do you do?" I asked Brett.

"I work at my dads training camp helping to train up and coming wrestlers." Brett explained.

"Well that is nice." I smiled at him.

"You alright Violet?" Brett asked Vi, seeing as how she has been quiet.

"Hm. Yeah. I'm fine." Vi says looking down.

"You sure?" Brett asks, eyes softening.

Before Vi could answer we were joined by Cody.

~Cody~

After hanging up with Ted I looked out the window.

He was over there talking to them and I could not make out what they were saying.

I decided to go over and see and stop them before saying anything.

Grabbing my phone I walked to the door and headed over to the pool.

As I walked up I heard Brett ask Vi if she was alright.

When she hesitantly answered he asked if she was sure and I knew she was going to say something.

"Hey everyone." I smiled my best smile, not letting Brett know anything.

I walked over and took a seat on Charity's lounge next to her and wrapping my arm around her.

"Hey Cody." Brett said, his smile faltering.

"What we talking about?" I say as calm as I could, looking between Charity and Violet.

"Nothing." Violet answered quickly and stood up. "I am going to get a drink." She said walking toward the house.

"I'll come with you." Brett called and got up to follow her.

I watched as Brett and Violet went inside, then glared at Charity.

~Charity~

As soon as Vi and Brett left I knew Cody was going to flip out.

Sure enough once they were inside Cody glared down at me.

"What did you say to him?" Cody spat, getting in my face.

"Nothing!" I screamed, telling him the truth.

"I do not believe you!" Cody hissed and grabbed my arm tight.

"Cody! Let go!" I cried out, trying to move my arm from his grip.

"No!" Cody hissed, his grip getting tighter. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"We talked about what he does! That is all! I swear!" I cried from the pain in my arm, tears coming down my cheeks.

Cody then loosened his grip before letting go and leaning down.

"You better not be lying, or you will get it!" Cody harshly whispered in my ear, making me cringe.

Cody then kissed my head gently and laid next to me on the lounge.

~Violet~

After Cody walked out I made an excuse to go inside.

I knew I will probably regret it later, but for now I want to be free of him.

As I walked in the house I heard footsteps behind me.

Thinking it was Cody I tensed up, until I heard him speak.

"Violet! Wait up!" I heard Brett call.

"Hey Brett." I smiled a real smile.

Brett seemed so much nicer than Ted.

His voice was always kind and caring when he spoke.

His eyes soft and loving.

He looked so much like Ted, but I could not help but to think how they were related.

Ted so cold and sinister, while Brett was so kind, caring, and loving.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Brett asked again, his voice so soft and caring.

"I am. Why would you think different?" I asked, as I opened the fridge getting a water out and taking a sip.

"You just seem so different from last night." Brett said, noticing the change.

"How so?" I asked, walking over to a stool and sitting down, Brett taking the one next to me.

"You seemed so bright and full of life, now you seem down." Brett pointed out.

"Oh. I just-" I started but was cut off by the door opening.

Looking over I saw Ted walking into the kitchen.

"Hey bro!" Ted said, looking annoyed, doing the fist bump with Brett.

After that he then came to me and pecked my cheek, putting his arm around me.

"Hey Ted." Brett sighed. "How did it go today?" Brett asked, looking at me.

"Same. I do not know what dad sees in some of those people. They have no talent." Ted shook is head in disgust.

"They are not all bad. Most of them have talent. You just have to see it." Brett pointed out.

"I know talent when I see and I see none there." Ted spat, getting angry.

'Great' I thought at Ted getting angry.

"Whatever Ted." Brett rolled his eyes. "I have to go." He said standing and my heart sank. "I will see you later." Brett added.

Brett walked over to me and gave me a hug and I hesitantly hugged him back.

I heard Ted growl before pulling me back from the hug.

Once Brett was gone Ted's hold on me got tighter.

"..That?" Ted growled though clenched teeth.

"N-Nothing, I-I was being n-nice." I stuttered, starting to shake in fear.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Ted hissed.

"It is the truth!" I said, pleading with him to believe me.

"Hm. We will see." Ted smirked.

He then took my arm and started to drag me out of the house and back to the pool.

When we got there I saw Cody laying next to Charity, who had a few tears on her cheeks.

"Charity!" I called, worried for her.

"Charity is busy right now." Cody answered for her.

"Shut up! I want Charity to answer me." I spat, not caring how I spoke to him.

"Ok. Charity..answer her." Cody ordered.

"Yes Vi." Charity whimpered.

"You alright." I asked worry in my voice.

Cody had moved his hand to her thigh and tightened his grip, by the look in Charity's eyes.

She nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Charity, I know that is not true!" I exclaimed.

"I-I'm f-fine." Charity whimpered.

"Charity!" I yelled getting angry.

"Don't you see what you are doing?" Ted whispered in my ear as he brought his hands to me forearms.

"Tell him to leave her alone!" I cried, begging for Cody to leave Charity alone.

"Then stop!" Ted barked in my ear.

I bit my lip as a few tears began to fall.

Ted pulled me down onto the lounge next to him.

I laid on my stomach and Ted leaned over me, laying half on my back with his arm over me.

I laid there and sobbed into my hands thinking of a way to get me and Charity out of this.

I must have slipped into a deep sleep because next thing I knew I was being placed on the bed.

I was still in my swimsuit, thank god, and Ted was just taking off his pants leaving only his boxers on.

I closed my eyes and tried to make it look like I was still sleeping so he would not try anything.

Thankfully he got right into bed and pulled me on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and as much as I did not want to, I slipped back into a slumber.

~Charity~

After Ted took Vi back inside, I was once again left alone with Cody.

I was laying there as still as I could, but Cody was persistent.

He kept running his hands all over my body as he was kissing and nipping at my neck.

I was not going to give into him and give him what he wanted this time.

He was starting to kiss more aggressively, using his teeth as he was nipping and sucking at my neck.

His hands were starting to move farther up my thigh as he was running his thumb over my skin.

It was getting harder and harder for my to resist him, as I bit my lip and closed my eyes tights.

Not giving into him got Cody angry.

He pulled back and grabbed my arm, lifting me up and taking me in the house.

He made his way up to his room and when he got there he dropped me on the bed and hovered over me picking up where he left off.

"Do it!" Cody spat. "You know you want to." His tone cocky.

"NO!" I manged to get out.

"This is going to be fun then." Cody smirked again the skin of my neck, making his way to my collarbone.

I sucked in a deep breath as he teeth were making contact with my skin.

Cody's arms slip around my back and he slowly undid the top of my swimsuit before tossing it to the side.

Cody pulled back and looked down at me with a grin before moving down at planting kisses everywhere.

He slowly made his way down and started to tug my bottoms off.

I wanted so bad to stop him, but was afraid of what he might do.

Once he got then off he began to kiss my lower stomach, and I sucked in another sharp breath.

Smirking, Cody trailed kisses back up my body before making his way to my lips.

He started to kiss hard as he started to go in for his fun.

The only thing that I could do was relax and kiss him back as he had his way me.


	7. Do Not Give Up

~Mike~

I was pacing back and forth in my hotel.

Vi said she was going to call me and it has been two days.

I was trying to think so something when I picked up my phone and called the only person I could think of, Shauna.

She was always with Vi and would now where she is.

Going through my contacts I tapped Shauna's name.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered, lowly.

"Shauna, it's Mike. Have you heard from Vi lately?" I asked, worry and panic laced in my tone.

"No Mike. I have not. I do not know where she is or Charity." I could hear her voice crack.

"I am going to call her, but PLEASE have her call me when you see her." I pleaded.

"I will Mike." She said somberly.

With that we hung up.

I looked at my phone again and tapped Vi's name, praying she would answer.

~Shauna~

Another day had gone by and no sign of Vi or Charity.

I was starting to get real worried, since we always hung out.

I sighed as I leaned closer to Alex as he wrapped his arms around me tight, trying to comfort me.

"Love. They will call you. Don't worry." Alex tried soothing, as he kissed the top of my head.

"We have never gone this long with out talking. We always know where each other is." My voice cracked as a few tears started to fall.

"They probably went some where and their phones died." Alex said, trying his best to calm my thoughts.

"It is just killing me at the fact of not knowing where they are. I am worried." I began to cry, burying my face in Alex's chest.

"It will be alright." Alex soothed, rubbing my back.

Then my phone went off and I jumped, thinking it was them only to see it was Mike.

Sighing I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, lowly.

"Shauna, it's Mike. Have you heard from Vi lately?" Mike asked, worry and panic laced in his tone.

"No Mike. I have not. I do not know where she is or Charity." My voice cracked.

"I am going to call her, but PLEASE have her call me when you see her." Mike pleaded.

"I will Mike." I said somberly.

With that we hung up.

I set my phone down and brought my hands to my face a began to cry as Alex held me closer to him.

"Mike has not heard from Vi either." I managed to between sobs.

"This is serious. We have to do something." Alex said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him through teary eyes.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something." Alex stated and we talked about what to do.

~Ted~

Sitting up on the bed I watch as Violet slept peacefully.

She looked so beautiful with her long brown hair flowing down her back.

I moved my hand and slid some of the hair off her back and leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

She began to stir and a grin appeared on my face.

she groaned in protest at being woken up, but I did not care.

I ran my hands down her sides and rolled her on her back and hovered her, as she looked at me through half open eyes.

I was about to lean in for a kiss when her phone went off.

She went to sit up on the bed and I pushed her back down.

~Violet~

I was woken up my the feeling of someone on my back.

I groaned in protest, not wanting to deal with Ted.

All I wanted to was sleep and not be around him.

He did not let up and moved his hands down my sides and rolled me on my back.

I looked up at him through half open eyes as he started to lean down.

He stopped by the sound of my phone going off.

"MIKE!" I screamed, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by Ted.

"Don'!" Ted hissed, pinning my arms to the bed.

"Get off!" I screamed, kicking my lets and shifting my body wildly under him.

"I said stop!" Ted growled, letting go of my one arm, only to make contact with my face.

"MIKE!" I cried as the music began to fade.

Once it was off Ted leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Your mine!" His voice so cold, I cringed biting my lip and closing my eyes.

I let out a soft whine and shook my head.

"Am I clear!" Ted said through clenched teeth, adding more pressure to my arms.

"YES!" I cried out, hoping that would make him stop.

"Good. Now get up!" Ted ordered, grabbing my arms and pulling me out of bed.

Once my feet touched the floor I dropped to my knees.

Ted looked down at me and seethed with anger.

"!" Ted demanded.

I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

Ted then grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet as I cried in pain.

"You are going to get up, get dressed, and come downstairs with me. Understood!" Ted voice, angry and harsh.

"Yes!" I cried again, trying to get him to let go of my hair.

Ted let go of my hair and pushed me toward the dresser when he kept clothes for me.

When I opened it all I saw were reveling clothes and was disgusted.

As I was looking through Ted came up and rested his chin on my shoulder and held my hips.

Everything I picked Ted said no to, until I cam to a cami and short booty shorts.

Ted grinned and nodded in approval.

I sighed and took the clothes and headed to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Ted.

I looked at him as he was shaking his head.

Sighing I began to take off the swimsuit and change in front of him as he took in every inch of me.

After putting on the clothes I pulled my hair back in a messy bun.

A smirk formed on Ted's face seeing all the exposed skin he could touch.

It was hot and at this point I did not care.

I guess I am going to have to get used to it.

Grabbing my arm, Ted then lead me downstairs to the family room where we saw Charity and Cody on the couch watching TV.

I tried to walk faster, going for Charity, but Ted grabbed my arm and pulled me on the couch next to him.

"Don't think so." Ted harshly whispered in my ear.

"I wanna see her!" I whimpered.

Ted looked at Cody and slightly nodded before they both let us go.

Charity and I immediately clung to each other in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry." Charity said as strongly as she could.

"I am! I can not take it anymore!" I said, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

I was slowly starting to give up and just give in.

Charity sensed this and hugged me tighter.

"Do not give up!" Charity encouraged me.

"I might!" I mumbled.

"Don't!" Charity said more stern.

Seemed like she was the strong one and not me.

I felt a hand go across my bare lower back and moved closer to Charity.

"I can't!" I cried.

"You have to!" Charity said, trying to give me the strength.

"Mike called!" I said as low as I could so she could only hear.

"What?" Charity seem shocked.

"Yea." I sighed, disappointment crossing me.

"Did you talk to him?" Charity asked, rushing her words, seeing the look Ted was giving us.

Biting my lip I shook my head.

"Not allowed." I mumbled disgusted.

I pulled back and Charity got a good look at me.

When she saw my face a scowl came across hers.

"You bastard!" Charity snapped, and leaned over and slapped Ted across the face.

Ted went to go at her, but Cody pulled her back.

"You better watch her Cody!" Ted hissed, pulling me back to him.

"You better not touch her again!" Charity snapped.

"You mean like this?" Ted said, his eyes going cold as he slapped me across the face harder this time.

I raised my hand to my cheek only to have it pulled down again.

"Stop it!" Charity yelled, trying to get free as Cody had his arms wrapped around her.

Ted looked Charity in the eyes as he gave me another hard slap to the face, causing me to cry in pain and fear.

"VI!" Charity screamed, tears falling down her face.

Then I said the words I swore I would never say.

"I GIVE UP!" I screamed, still holding my now stinging face.

"VI NO!" Charity pleaded with me, begging me to take the words back.

"I-I c-can't d-do i-it a-anym-more." I whimpered through my tears.

"One down and one to go." Ted grinned his voice convinced he won as he looked at Charity.

"I am never going to say it and Vi did not mean it!" Charity spat.

"Oh I think she did." Cody sneered.

"No she didn't!" Charity yelled. "VI!" Charity raised her voice.

As I was about to speak Ted grabbed my arm and pulled me to him gripping my arm tight.

"Yes I did!" I winced at the pain on my arm.

"See?" Ted said cocky.

"You selfish bastard!" Charity seethed trying to lunge at Ted only to be held back by Cody.

"Calm her down, won't you Cody?" Ted brushed her off turning his attention to me.

~Charity~

Cody and I were sitting on the couch watching TV.

I guess he was pleased with himself after last night since he just held me in his arms.

As we were sitting there I saw Vi and Ted walk in the room.

I saw Vi trying to walk faster, coming to me, but Ted grabbed her arm and pulled her on the couch next to him.

"Don't think so." Ted harshly whispered in Vi's ear.

"I wanna see her!" Vi whimpered.

Ted looked at Cody and slightly nodded before they both let us go.

Vi and I immediately clung to each other in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry." Vi whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry." I said as strongly as she could.

"I am! I can not take it anymore!" Vi said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

I could tell she was slowly starting to give up and just give in.

I sensed this and hugged her tighter.

"Do not give up!" I encouraged her.

"I might!" Vi mumbled.

"Don't!" I said more stern.

Seemed like I was the strong one and not Vi.

I noticed Ted lean down his hand go across Vi's bare lower back and moved closer to me.

"I can't!" Vi cried.

"You have to!" I said, trying to give me the strength.

"Mike called!" Vi said as low as she could so I could only hear.

"What?" I seemed shocked.

"Yea." Vi sighed, disappointment crossing her.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, rushing my words, seeing the look Ted was giving us.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Not allowed." Vi mumbled disgusted.

She then pulled back and I got a good look at her.

When I saw Vi's face a scowl came across my face.

"You bastard!" I snapped, and leaned over and slapped Ted across the face.

Ted went to go at me, but Cody pulled me back.

"You better watch her Cody!" Ted hissed, pulling Vi back to him.

"You better not touch her again!" I snapped.

"You mean like this?" Ted said, his eyes going cold as he slapped Vi across the face hard this time.

Vi raised her hand to her cheek only to have it pulled down again.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to get free as Cody had his arms wrapped around me.

Ted looked me in the eyes as he gave Vi another hard slap to the face, causing her to cry in pain and fear.

"VI!" I screamed, tears falling down her face.

Then Vi said the words she swore she would never say.

"I GIVE UP!" Vi screamed, still holding her now red and puff face.

"VI NO!" I pleaded with her, begging her to take the words back.

"I-I c-can't d-do i-it a-anym-more." Vi whimpered through her tears.

"One down and one to go." Ted grinned his voice convinced he won as he looked at me.

"I am never going to say it and Vi did not mean it!" I spat.

"Oh I think she did." Cody sneered.

"No she didn't!" I yelled. "VI!" I raised her voice.

As Vi was about to speak Ted grabbed her arm and pulled her to him gripping her arm tight.

"Yes I did!" Vi winced at the pain on her arm.

"See?" Ted said cocky.

"You selfish bastard!" I seethed trying to lunge at Ted only to be held back by Cody.

"Calm her down, won't you Cody?" Ted brushed her off turning his attention to back to Vi.

I looked over at Vi who was still crying and shaking in Ted's arms as he began to press kisses to her skin.

I was shifting in Cody's arms, trying to break is hold on me.

He tightened his hold on me and pulled me back to him.

"You WILL pay for that later." Cody whispered harshly in my ear.

I bit my quivering lip and closed my eyes tight.

Fear took over me at the thought of what he had planned.

"Charity!" I heard Vi whimper.

I looked over to see her pleading eyes as Ted as moving his hands all over her body as he was kissing her neck.

She tried to reach out for and when Cody smacked her hand down.

Her lip quivered and she bit it closing her eyes tight.

They will not win!

We are going to get out of here!

How? I do not know yet, but we are going to get out of here!

We all sat there and watched TV for a bit, well tried to since the guys were being all possessive and persistent.

Soon enough Cody had shifted and stood up and reached down for me.

I moved, trying to avoid him only to have him quickly reach down and clench down on my arm.

"Ah!" I cried as Cody pulled me up.

"Do not make it worse than it is." Cody seethed through clenched teeth.

I took one last look down at Vi and did not want to leave.

I did not have a choice, since I was being dragged up the stairs by Cody.

Getting to his room, he pushed me in and locked the door, a chill running down my body.

I was walking backwards as Cody turned and slowly started walking toward me.

Once my back hit the wall I froze in fear as Cody reached me.

He put is hands on either side of me and pressed his body against me.

"Feisty." His voice turned on by my actions.

"I-" I started to say until he moved back a made contact with my face.

I turned my head and raised my hand to my face as the tears started to fall.

Cody raised his hand again and hit me hard again.

"That will NOT happen again!" Cody barked, his teeth clenched as the anger boiled through him.

I whimpered in pain and kept my head down until Cody grabbed my chin, forcing my head up.

"Understood?" Cody hissed.

"Understood!" I cried out in fear.

Cody let go of my face and grabbed my arm again and threw me on the bed.

He did not waste any time this time as he got right to what he wanted.

~Violet~

After Ted was done teaching me a lesson he began to press kisses to my skin as his let his hands wander.

I looked over at Charity who was struggling to get away from Cody.

Cody leaned down and said something to her and I saw her bite her quivering lip and closing her eyes tight.

"Charity!" I whimpered reaching for her with pleading eyes only to have Cody smack my hand down.

My lip quivered and I bit it closing my eyes tight.

Cody then stood up and reached for Charity, as she moved to avoid him.

I saw his eyes light up with anger as he reached down and grabbed her making her cry in pain.

He said something to her again and then began dragging her upstairs.

I laid there shaking in Ted's arms as he was moving them all over my body, kissing where ever he could reach.

He started to focus on my neck going for my sensitive spot.

Closing my eyes tighter and biting my lip I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

He started to slide his hands down under the waist on my shorts, pressing his fingers on my skin.

I tensed up and could not take it anymore and a moan escaped me.

I felt Ted smirk against my skin and he continued moving his hands under my shorts on my skin.

Ted then started to suck on my neck hard, picking up intensity.

After getting another moan from me, Ted then shifted and picked me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist.

He started to take me up the stairs and I knew where he was going.

I dropped my legs and tried to get out of his hold but he pulled me back to him.

"Not this time!" Ted growled in my ear, breathing heavy.

Once we got to his room he opened the door and pushed me in.

He wasted time in taking me to the best and pushing me down.

He leaned down on the bed, hovering over my quivering body.

He lifted my shirt over my head and pulled off my shorts.

Soon his were off and he had his way with me, yet again.


	8. Making Ted Jealous

~Violet~

It has been a few days, a few calm days.

We really did not do much, but right now we are heading over to the training center so Ted and train a few 'talents'.

I was currently getting dressed in what Ted picked out.

I rolled my eyes and the shortness of the skirt and the tightness of the spaghetti strap top.

After slipping on my clothes I went in the bathroom and applied me makeup and did my hair.

Since I had the door closed I did not know Ted came back into the room.

Once I was finished I opened the door to walk out and ran into Ted.

"The door was closed why?" Ted's voice harsh.

"I-I just closed it." I stuttered, trying not to look at him.

"Not good enough." Ted hissed through clenched teeth.

He then looked me up and down before pulling me close to him.

"So hot and all mine." Ted smirked, inches from my face.

I bit my and closed my eyes at the confidence in his voice.

"You ARE going to behave today." Ted stated not giving me a choice. "Or you will not like the outcome." He added.

I just nodded as I began to shake.

I better behave.

Yeah right!

I am getting out of here!

Ted then took my hand and laced his fingers with mine and we went downstairs and saw Cody and Charity waiting.

Charity was wearing pretty much the same thing but she had shorts on.

Lucky her.

I tired to go to Charity but Ted squeezed my hand not allowing me.

We walked out of the house and got in the car and started to head to the training center.

The whole way there Ted could not keep his hands off me.

He kept trying to go up my skirt as he was kissing everywhere he could.

I looked over to Charity with pleading eyes.

Cody noticed and shot me a glare and turned Charity's face so she could not see me.

Once we got there I sighed in relief since Ted had to stop touching me.

We got out and walked inside and I saw Brett there.

I got a smile on my face and tried to think of something.

Ted made his way over to the 'talents' and started to lecture them.

I sighed and walked over to a chair on the far side of the room.

I looked over to see Charity and Cody on the far side of the room.

She did not look to happy since she was sitting on his lap as his hands wandered.

As I was sitting there thinking of a way out I felt a tap on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey there." I looked up to see Brett smiling down at me.

"Hey." I said back, looking over to Ted.

He was busy...Good.

"Mind if I sit?" Brett asked, pointing to the chair next to me.

"Not at all." I smiled slightly.

Brett then took the seat next to me and spoke.

"How...How have you been?" Brett stuttered, rubbing the back of his next.

"Good. How about you?" I faked a smile as I lied to him.

"Doing good. Working." Brett replied.

"That's good." I said before looking over to Ted on last time.

Brett then started to tell me stories about how he wanted to be in the WWE.

He told me some jokes and stories about when he was growing up.

He was so nice and sweet I could not help but to laugh.

Little did I know, Ted had glanced over and saw her talking to Brett.

~Ted~

I was trying to deal with these so called talents my dad hired when I looked over at Violet.

"Damn it!" I muttered seeing her with my brother, AGAIN.

I watched as they were talking and he was making her laugh.

He put his arm on the back of her chair and the anger boiled through me.

"CODY!" I snapped, turning around.

Cody stopped what he was doing and came over.

"What?" Cody hissed, annoyed.

"There!" I growled, nodding my head in the direction of Violet.

"She is not going to stop, is she?" Cody scowled.

"Take care of it!" I ordered and Cody smirked.

"Sure thing." Cody grinned and started walking over.

"Cody." I called making him stop. "What we talked about? Tonight." I stated and Cody grinned bigger.

I looked over to Charity and licked my lips.

"Time to see what Cody thinks is special about her." I said to myself.

I then turned my attention back to the talentless talent in the ring and glared.

~Cody~

I was 'busy' with Charity when Ted called me over.

I rolled my eyes and got up and walked over to him.

"What?" I hissed, annoyed as I walked to him.

"There!" Ted growled, nodding his head in the direction of Violet.

"She is not going to stop, is she?" I scowled.

"Take care of it!" Ted ordered and I smirked.

"Sure thing." I grinned and started walking over.

"Cody." Ted called making me stop. "What we talked about? Tonight." Ted stated and I grinned bigger.

Turning back around I started walking over to Violet as I licked my lips.

Tonight should be interesting.

As I walked up I heard Brett telling Violet a stupid joke.

I rolled my eyes and cleared me throat.

"What's going on?" I asked calm and shot Violet a look.

"N-Nothing." Violet stuttered looking down.

"You alright Violet?" Brett asked her.

"She is fine. Now run along." I said, shooing him off.

He was about to say something when his name was called.

He sighed and got up.

"I'll see you later Violet." Brett sighed.

"See you." Violet said and got up and gave him a hug.

Oh she was going to pay for that.

Finally Brett left and I took Violet's hand and took her to an isolated hallway.

When we got there I spun her around so she was facing me and pinned her to the wall.

She was about to scream when I covered her mouth.

"Shhh...No one can help you." I whispered in her ear.

She tried to scream again but I tightened my grip.

"Tonight...You are mine." I grinned, looking her up and down.

She looked so hot and finally I was able to have a chance with her.

I could not take it anymore and pressed my lips hers as I ran my hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

~Violet~

I was having a good time talking to Brett when Cody walked up.

I knew this cold not be good.

"What's going on?" Cody asked calm and shot me a look.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered looking down.

"You alright Violet?" Brett asked me.

"She is fine. Now run along." Cody said, shooing him off.

He was about to say something when his name was called.

He sighed and got up.

"I'll see you later Violet." Brett sighed.

"See you." I said and got up and gave him a hug.

I hugged him for a bit longer hoping he could stay but, he could not.

When Brett left and Cody took my hand and took me to an isolated hallway.

When we got there Cody spun me around so I was facing him and pinned me to the wall.

I was about to scream when Cody covered my mouth.

"Shhh...No one can help you." Cody whispered in my ear.

I tried to scream again but Cody tightened my grip.

"Tonight...You are mine." Cody grinned, looking me up and down.

Cody pressed his lips to mine and started kissing me hard as he ran his hand up my thigh and under my skirt.

I closed my eyes tight then got an idea.

I wrapped my arms around Cody's neck and pulled him closer to me so our bodies were pressed against each other.

I started to run my hands through his hair as he moved his one hand and wrapped it around my back.

He lifted my leg and I hooked it around his waist.

His hand traveled up and down my thigh as he started to move to my neck.

He was kissing and nipping at my skin eagerly causing me to moan.

I gently pushed his back and looked at him.

"...Later..." I said breathing heavy.

Cody smirked and took my hand a led me back out to the main area.

We walked back over and sat next to Charity, Cody sitting in the middle of us.

After a few hours Ted was done and we walked out and headed to the car.

Once we got in the car, Cody sat by me and Ted sat with Charity.

Ted was glaring over at me and Cody the whole time with jealously in his eyes.

"This is going to be fun." I thought to myself, with a slight smirk.

The ride back seemed short but, I was not paying attention.

I was more focused on Cody and making Ted jealous.

Cody as his hands all over me and I was letting him have his fun.

Once we got back to Ted's house Cody took my right up to his room.

~Ted~

After I told Cody he could have Violet tonight I instantly regretted it.

She needed to be taught a lesson though.

Finally after a few hours I was done and we could head back.

Once we got in the car I sat with Charity and Cody say with Violet.

Anger and jealousy ran through me.

She was actually letting him touch her.

She was not supposed to do that, that was not my plan.

Once we got back to the house, Cody took Violet right up to his room and I took Charity to mine.

~Violet~

Once we got in Cody's room he was all over me again.

He wrapped his arms around me and started to attack my neck again as he backed me up against the wall.

I ran my hands up his arms, dragging my nails as I went.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gave me a boost and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to make his was to the bed.

Cody laid me on the bed and hovered me as he was kissing and nipping at me neck hard.

"Oh Cody!" I moaned loud enough so Ted could hear.

I felt Cody smirk against my skin as he started to move down my collarbone and pulled the strap of my shirt off my shoulder, kissing that.

"Oh!" I moaned again, making sure Ted could hear.

"You...Like...That..." Cody said in between kisses.

"YES!" I moaned loudly again.

Man I was good at acting.

Cody then moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt and sat up so he could remove it before removing his all well.

He leaned down and started to lay kisses all over my stomach as he made his way to my pants.

"Don't stop!" I moaned again grabbing the sheets.

"Not...going...to.." Cody said between nips.

Cody slowly started to remove my shorts before trailing kisses up my body and making it to my lips.

Once he was there he kissed me hard and I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

His hands were going up and down my sides before resting on my waist.

I moved my hands down his arms then his chest and to his boxers.

I started to pull on them and Cody helped get them off.

As Cody went in I started to pick up my performance.

I was moaning loudly so Ted would be sure to hear.

"Come on Cody! Give it to me!" I scream with pleasure.

Cody grunted and groaned as he went in faster and harder.

After about 30 minutes Cody laid on the bed next to me as we were both breathing heavy.

"Like that?" Cody smirked as he pulled me on his chest.

"Mhm." I hummed, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Good. More to come." Cody smirked.

"Later..." I said, snuggling into him.

"We so will." Cody whispered.

Cody started to run his hand up and down my back causing my eyes to get heavy.

Before I drifted off I thought 'Hope you like the performance Ted' with a smirk on my face.

Soon I was sleeping and not wanting to know what tomorrow held.


	9. What Did I Just Do?

~Ted~

After watching Cody take Violet upstairs, anger and jealous ran through me.

'He wouldn't do that, would he?' I thought.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I turned to Charity.

Licking my lips, I saw how great she looked.

'Time to see why Cody is so into her.' I thought.

Grabbing her arm, I headed for the stairs taking her to my room.

All was quiet when we go there, so I did not think anything was going on.

Once in my room, Charity walked over to the bed sitting down.

All of a sudden I heard moans and screams coming from Cody's room.

"That bastard!" I muttered angry as jealously ran through me.

I was about to walk out of the room when Charity called my name.

"Ted...wait." Charity called.

I turned to see her kneeling on the bed motioning me over with her finger.

Walking over to the bed, I looked her up and down.

Licking my lips as I got to the bed, I grabbed her waist pressing our bodies close together.

"Stay...have fun..." She whispered, biting her lip.

I ran my thumb over her skin as I looked into her dark brown eyes.

I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers as she brought her hands around my neck.

I slowly started to move us back until she was laying down with me hovering over her.

She started to run her fingers through my hair as I made my way over to her neck.

As I got closer to the spot on her neck, I felt her tense under me as she muffled a soft moan into my shoulder.

I continued to nip at the skin on her neck until I got a much louder moan from her this time.

She started to move her hands down my chest going for my shorts when I stopped her, taking her hands pinning them above her head.

"Nope...My fun." I smirked as she let out a whine.

I pressed my lips to hers as I started to move her shirt up.

Breaking the kiss, I removed her shirt as I tossed it to the side.

I began to kiss all the skin that I could, which was a lot.

She was gripping my shoulders as I started pulling at her bottoms.

Once they were off, I removed mine as I got to work.

About 20 minutes later I laid next to Charity breathing heavy.

It was not everything it was with Violet, but I can see why Cody is so into her.

I laid there with Charity next to me, as she was tracing patterns on my chest.

I rubbed her back ass she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

~Violet~

I woke up the next morning with Cody's arm draped over me.

Blinking my eyes as the bright sun shined through the windows, I carefully moved Cody's arm.

After moving his arm, I carefully moved to the side of the bed as I stood.

I tip toed over to find some clothes to put on.

I found my shorts and picked up a shirt that was next to them.

After getting dressed I made my way to the door as I carefully opened it.

Taking one last look back at Cody, he was still sleeping.

I sighed as I walked out of the room, closing the door.

I slowly made my way past Ted's door, not wanting to wake him either.

Making my way to the stairs, I quickly made my way down them.

I turned left as I walked into the main living room at the far end of the house near the front.

Laying on the couch I curled up in a ball bringing my knees to my chest as the tears started to fall.

"This is not me! I am not a whore and they are making me one!" I softly cried to myself.

I was laying there for some time just letting the tears fall.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I tensed as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

'I can not let Ted or Cody see me like this or they will think they won.' I thought as I heard a voice.

"Vi..." I heard Charity call in a hushed whisper.

"Over here." I called softly to her.

She made her way to where I was laying on the couch next to me.

She was only wearing a robe.

Seeing my tears fall she pulled me into a hug.

"Vi...It is going to be alright." She whispered, trying to sooth me.

"No it is not!" I cried. "They know what they are doing and it is working!"

"Do not think like that!" Charity firmly said. "If you think like that then they will win."

"Well it is hard not to think like that."

"Well you seemed fine with it last night." Charity mumbled.

I was a bit taken back. "What?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing..." She started. "...you seemed to enjoy it last night." She added lowly.

"Oh come on!" I said a bit angry. "That was all an act and you know it!" I raised my voice a bit.

"I know..." Charity sighed. "...but you know how I felt about Cody."

"I do, and I would never do that to you." I reassured her. "I had no choice, it was going to happen no matter what so I figured it would be fun to get to Ted." I smirked.

"Well you did. She chuckled a bit.

"Really?"

"Yep, he forgot I was there and was about to go in there when he heard you."

"Guess my plan worked." I grinned.

"It did." She giggled.

"So it was all an act?" We heard a voice hiss from behind us.

I looked over Charity to see an angry looking Cody standing there.

"What was?" I tried to play it off.

"You know what I mean!" Cody growled as he walked over toward us.

"I do not!"

"Cody stop!" Charity cried out.

"Shut up!" Cody clenched his teeth as he took Charity and threw her into a chair.

"Now tell me!" Cody seethed as he sat next to me on the couch grabbing my arm. "Was it all an act?"

I bit my lip as I nodded my head.

His hold got tighter on my arm causing me to cry out.

"We will just keep working on it then." Cody smirked pulling me off the couch.

"Cody no!" Charity called.

"I said shut up!" Cody hissed as he back handed her causing her to fall out of the chair.

"Cody! Please!" I cried out as he pulled me to the stairs.

Cody took his other hand, raising it making contact with my face.

He was about to walk up the stairs when he was met by Ted.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ted hissed.

"Teaching her a lesson."

"No, that was last night. Now she is back with me." Ted firmly said, grabbing my arm as he pulled me back to him.

"No! She was acting, so she needs to learn!" Cody grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

"Stop!" I cried.

"That does not matter. You had your fun." Ted pulled me back to him.

"Whatever." Cody said annoyed. "Take her, I have Charity." He said, turning to look at her.

He licked his lips as he made his way over to her.

He pulled her up from the floor as he pulled her to another room in the house.

We looked at other with pleading eyes trying to reach for each other, but the guys held us back.

Once they were out of sight, I bit my lip as I looked at Ted.

"Just leave me alone." I whimpered.

"Nope. Now that you are with me, you are never leaving my sight."

"Ted...Please!" I begged.

"Your fault." He then started to pull me toward the couch.

He laid down, pulling me down with him.

I laid there next to him as he let his hands roam all over my body.

I bit my lip at the sensation that was running through me.

His lips made contact with the back of my neck causing me to shiver at the touch.

I tried to push the feelings away, but he was making it hard.

He started to run one hand up my shirt as his other was playing with my shorts.

He slipped his hand under the waist of my short, lightly running his fingers over my skin.

I tensed a bit, as I bit my lip.

I could not let him know how I was feeling.

I felt him smirk against my skin as he played with he bottom of my shirt.

I shifted so I was laying on my back as he moved so he was hover me.

He lifted my shirt over my head, leaning down kissing all the skin that he could.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I started to gently tug on his hair.

He made his way to one of my sensitive spots causing me to arch my back.

Pulling me closer, he started to nip a bit harder at my skin.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, I muffled a moan into his shoulder.

Smirking against my skin he continued to work on my neck and collarbone.

Once he was satisfied he made his way to my lips.

Pressing his lips to mine he kissed me hard as his hands made their way to the waist on my shorts.

I moved my hands down his chest as I started to work on his boxers as well.

I could not contain the feelings that were running through me any longer.

I had to give myself to him, wither I wanted to or not.

He knew how to get me this time and it worked.

He got my bottoms off as I tugged on his.

He pulled a blanket down off the couch covering us up.

The whole time we were making love I could not help but to think 'What did I just do?'


	10. Plan Of Action

~Violet~

It has been a few days since I gave into Ted.

Since then it seems that he has more for trust for me.

He has things to do and actually let me stay alone, no Cody...nothing.

I was laying there for a few moments after he left, making sure he was really gone.

Once I felt he was not coming back, I quietly made my way over to his dresser.

Opening a drawer I looked through it, hoping to find what I was looking for.

Finally after the 3rd drawer I tried I found it.

Making my way to the bed, I laid down covering myself with the blankets.

Hitting the power button I turned on my phone.

I was relieved to see that I had enough battery to send on text.

I went through my phone, clicking on the name I was looking for.

I started to tell them where Charity and I were until I heard a knock on the door.

All I got in the message was 'West Palm' before I sent it.

Taking my head out from under the covers, I looked up to see Charity standing the doorway.

"Char?" I whispered.

"It's me." She whispered as she made her way over to the bed.

She then laid down next to me and we took cover under the blankets, talking in hushed tones.

"I do not think we will be here much longer." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Charity asked shocked.

"Well, Ted did not hide this to well..." I show her my phone with a smirk on my face. "...and I told someone that we know very well where we are...well part of it."

"Only part?"

"Well, I heard a knock on the door and panicked."

"So, send the rest."

I nodded as I went back, sending a bit of a more detailed message.

Give as much information as I could, I sent the message.

"Now to wait." I sighed.

Charity and I just enjoyed the time that we actually got to spend with each other, since it was the first time in weeks we got this chance.

~Mike~

I was at a local cafe with Shauna and Alex.

We were trying to think of any place that Vi and Charity could be.

As I was sipping on my coffee my phone went off.

Picking it up I was surprised to see a message from Vi.

"Guys! It's Vi!" My voice relieved as I rushed my words.

"What did she say?" Shauna asked in an anxious tone.

"She said they are somewhere in West Palm Beach, a bit mansion type house..." I scrolled to the next message.

"And?" Shauna was getting more anxious.

"Hold on." I said. "...she really doesn't know more, but she said you, Shauna, might now the guy...he has been following her..." I trailed off since I had no clue.

"Oh no!" Shauna sighed, fear coming over her.

"We will get them back!" Alex soothed, pulling her closer as he kissed her head.

"Well...if he has had them the whole time, we need to go now!" Shauna stated as she stood heading for the door.

"We do not know where he lives there." I said confused.

"I got a plan." Shauna grinned.

"Lets go then." Alex said as we made our way to the car.

We all got in as we started the journey to get Vi and Charity back.

Once we get them back...I plan on telling Vi how I feel about her.

After about 2 hours of driving we finally made it to West Palm Beach.

All the houses there looked like mansions.

Since Alex was driving, I sent Vi another text.

Mike: "What is the address?"

Vi: "I don't know. :("

Mike: "We WILL find you both."

Vi: "HURRY!"

We drove around a bit more until we saw a car Shauna recognized.

"I think that is his car!" Shauna pointed out.

Alex carefully drove up as we waited for the person to get out.

"That's him!" Shauna said.

We watched as he walked into the house, looking around behind him.

"Well, since it is late I think we should got to a hotel and check in the morning." Alex suggested.

"No, now!" I demanded.

"Mike...Alex is right, it's late and there is not much we can do.." Shauna added. "..at least we know where they are now."

"I guess you are both right." I sighed, leaning my head against the seat.

Alex then drove in the direction of the closest hotel.

We got there, getting our rooms then heading for them for the night.

~Ted~

I had just gotten home from another long day at the training facility.

I looked behind me as I got out of the car, having a feeling I was being followed.

Seeing no one I made my way to the house.

As I walked in, making my way to the kitchen I saw Cody sitting at the counter.

"Hey man." I said as I put my keys on the counter getting a water from the fridge.

"Hey." Cody replied.

"The girls?"

"In bed...been there all day."

"Any problems?"

"Nope...they have been good...so far."

"Alright, well I am heading to bed...long day."

Cody nodded as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

Opening the door I saw Violet and Charity sleeping peacefully.

"You are not getting the both." I heard Cody hiss behind me.

"They are both sleeping, plus we have a long day tomorrow." I walked in my room, stopping Cody.

"I am taking Charity."

"They are sleeping, let them sleep."

"You touch her..."

"And what?"

"Nothing." Cody mumbled, hanging his head.

"That's what I thought." I grinned.

"Now goodnight." I closed the door before her could say anymore.

I walked over to the bed, taking my shirt off as I went.

Tossing it into the hamper, I began to take off my jeans.

Setting those in the hamper as well, I walked to the bed pulling the covers back.

I climbed in the bed, pulling Violet close to me.

It was so good to have her in my arms after such a long and rough day.

Looking her over, I took in every inch of her.

Smiling, I leaned down kissing her cheek.

Resting in my spot I laid there running my fingers through her hair until I drifted off to sleep.


	11. My Saving Grace

~Mike~

I woke up early the next morning eager to go get Vi back from that douche.

All I could do was pace around my room as I waited for Shauna and Alex to come over.

Checking my phone every 30 seconds I was getting more impatient the longer I waited.

Finally after waiting for 20 minutes, Shauna and Alex came over.

I walked over to the door after grabbing what I needed.

"About time." I mumbled annoyed.

"Someone is in a mood." Shauna scoffed.

"I have been waiting for over an hour."

"Relax. It is still early, we have time."

"Lets just go." I pushed the elevator button repeatedly. "Come on!"

"What is your deal?" Alex asked.

"Nothing."

"I think something is up. You have been acting different these past few weeks." Shauna adds.

We step into the elevator.

Sighing I turned to face them. "I am in love with Vi."

They look at me, then smile.

"I knew it." Shauna grinned.

"How?"

"They way you look at her, the way you act when another guy is talking to her. Plus I have noticed how worried and determined you have been to get her back." Shauna said.

"That obvious?" I blushed.

"Yeah." Alex chuckled.

The elevator finally reached the lobby and we headed out to the car.

Once in the car, we made our way toward the house where Vi and Charity were.

"Soon you will be with the one who truly loves you." I said to myself.

We pulled up to the street parking a distance away as we waited for any movement.

~Violet~

Early the next morning I was awoken to someone gently shaking my shoulder.

Groaning I rolled over on my stomach as I buried my face in the pillow.

Feeling around I noticed Charity was not where she was last night.

"Charity!" I lifted my head in a slight panic.

"Shhh..." Ted whispered. "...she is getting ready."

"F-for what?"

"We are all heading to the training arena."

A slight smirk played on my lips. "Do we have to?" I pouted, trying to convince Ted to let her and I stay behind.

"Nope...now get ready." Ted demanded in a slightly harsh tone.

Biting my lip, I sat up on the bed as I stretched.

Moving to the edge of the bed, I swung my legs off as my feet hit the floor.

Ted walked into his closet to get ready, so I took the chance to grab what I wanted to wear, hurrying into the bathroom as I locked the door.

After getting dressed, I made my way out into the room to grab some shoes.

As I sat on the bed putting my shoes on, Ted looked over at me with a disapproving look on his face.

"What?" I asked, knowing what was wrong.

"That is not what I had picked out for you." Ted shakes his head.

"I did not want to wear that."

"I do not care!" Ted spat, walking over to me.

"Ted...Please!" I pleaded, moving the bed as I headed for the door.

"You disobeyed me...you know what happens when you do." Ted grabbed my arm, spinning me so I was facing him.

"I-I..." I stuttered, but it was to late.

Ted raised his hand, hitting me across the face.

Falling to the floor, I grabbed my face as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Are you going to disobey me again?" Ted said through clenched teeth as he keeled down to my level.

"...no..." I shook my head.

"Good." Ted grinned as he grabbed my arm, pulling to my feet.

We made our way out of his room, heading down the stairs.

When we got there, I saw Charity there in almost the same outfit as me.

Noticing my red, puffy eyes, Charity came over to me.

"Vi...you alright." She hugs me.

"I'm..."

"She is fine." Ted spoke for me.

"I want HER to tell me that." Charity hissed with a glare.

"Don't start..." Ted said, irritation in his tone.

"Then..." Charity is cut off by Cody.

"Charity...please?"

"Ugh..fine!" She rolls her eyes.

"I am fine. Can we just get this over with?" I say, getting annoyed myself.

Charity hugs me tighter, sensing my anger building.

Finally the guys are ready then we head out to Ted's car.

Charity and I get in the back as Ted and Cody get in the front.

As Ted starts to drive, Charity notices a car following behind us.

"Vi..." Charity whispers as she nudges me. "...is that?" She nonchalantly nudges her head toward the back of the car.

"Shhh..." I whisper as I nod after looking.

"Hey!" Ted calls. "No secrets!"

We fall quiet as we drive in silence the rest of the way.

After arriving, we get out as the guys walk over to us wrapping their arm around our waists.

We head inside and Ted heads over to the people he will be working with as Charity and I sit off to the side with Cody.

Shortly after we were seated, we see Alex, Shauna, and Mike walk in.

I notice as a sense of relief floods over me.

"I need to use the restroom." I say as I stand.

"Not alone you are not." Cody stands as well.

"Where the hell do you think I can go?" I spit.

"Many places." Cody steps closer to me. "You are sneaky like that."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes as I walk away with Cody closely behind me.

Since Ted was out there, Cody assumed Charity would be watched.

~Charity~

As Ted was busy with his 'talents' Charity heard her name.

"Charity!" Shauna said in a hushed whisper so she could hear.

"Shauna!" I looked over relieved.

"Yes...lets go."

"Vi..." I said, looking in the direction Vi and Cody had gone.

"Mike will get her...lets go."

"But..." I bit my lip.

"No buts...lets go." Alex rushed.

They made sure no one was looking as they carefully snuck me out to the building and to the car.

Once inside the car I broke down in tears as Shauna hugged me trying to comfort me.

"What happened?" Shauna asked after a moment.

"It was horrible. They were rough with us, made us..." I sniffed biting her lip as my tears came fast. "...they made us sleep with them, almost all the time. Made us dress all slutty..." I began to shake.

"Well you are safe now, they can not do that to you anymore." Alex soothed, rubbing my back.

"What about Vi?" I panicked. "When they see I am gone, they are going to take it out on her!"

"Mike is getting her, don't worry."

"He better hurry."

~Mike~

As I walked around the decent sized training area, I saw no sign of Vi.

I looked over to one of the rings that were set up, seeing the man that Shauna said was Ted.

Anger ran through me as I clenched and unclenched my fits.

He began to walk over toward me, as I gained my composure.

"May I help you?" He said a bit cocky.

"Actually, I am just checking out local training centers to see the best fit for me." I explained, clearly lying.

"Well we are full. Good day." His tone still cocky as he walked away.

"Douche." I mumble to myself.

As I turned around I saw Vi walking from the back, with who I assumed was the guy who had Charity.

Cody looked over at me as if he recognized who I was.

He grabbed Vi's arm, pulling her back in the direction they came.

~Ted~

I was getting annoyed with the people I was working with so I told them to take a break.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw no sign of the girls or Cody.

"Where the hell are they?" I mumbled angrily to myself.

I turned as I began to make my way to the back.

As I was walking, I noticed the guy from the club that Violet was with.

"May I help you?" I said a bit cocky as I approached him.

"Actually, I am just checking out local training centers to see the best fit for me." He explained.

I knew he was lying.

"Well we are full. Good day." My tone still cocky as I walked away.

I was almost to the back as Cody and Violet were coming out.

I shook my head as Cody looked over noticing the guy from the club.

He quickly took Violet by the arm, pulling her back in the direction they came.

I followed slowly, not wanting attention being brought to us.

~Violet~

Cody and I were walking back from the restroom when he suddenly grabbed me by the arms, pulling back from where we came.

He made is way to a room, pushing me in once we got there.

"What the hell!" I spat. "I did nothing wrong!"

The door opened shortly after to reveal a not so pleased looking Ted.

I began to back up until my back was against the wall.

Ted walked over, putting his hands on the wall pinning me there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ted spat though clenched teeth.

"I-I d-don't k-know." I bit my lip looking down.

"I think you do." Ted raised a brow, his voice unconvinced.

"Ted...where is Charity?" Cody asked, after noticing Charity was not in the room.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you?" Ted turned his head, looking at Cody.

"No...Violet needed the restroom, so I left her with you..."

Ted slowly turned his head toward me.

I bit my lip as I closed my eyes tight, knowing what was coming.

"He got her...didn't he?" Ted demanded an answer.

"Like I will tell you." I spat fiercely.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor as my face my stinging.

Holding my face I let the tears fall.

"I am glad she got away." I muttered.

"What?" Ted spat, walking toward me.

Ted was almost to me before Cody stopped him.

"Ted...not here." Cody whispered to him.

They stood there for a minute whispering something before Cody left the room.

Ted took me by the arms as he lead me over to a chair that was in the room.

Sitting down, Ted pulled me down on his lap.

Wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, he began to roughly nip at my neck.

I closed my eyes tight as I bit my lip, praying someone would come get me.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened.

"Get her?" Ted mumbled against my neck, not looking up.

A smirk appeared on my lips.

"Well..." Ted said, looking up.

As he looked up he was met with a fist to the face.

As he fell to the floor, I got up running toward the door.

I was so relieved that Mike had finally found me.

I turned back to see Mike beating on Ted.

"Mike!" I called. "Lets just go!"

Mike was not stopping, so I walked over pulling him away.

"Mike! Before Cody gets back." I made him look at me.

Mike wrapped is arms around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist.

Taking one last look back at Ted, mike pulled from the hug taking my hand.

"Oh...don't worry about...Cody." Mike smirked.

"What did..." I started to ask, until I saw Cody laying in the hall.

"That was for Charity." Mike's smirk got bigger. "That back there was for you...even though I was not done."

"Getting me away from him is good enough for me."

"He is not getting to you again."

"Lets hope."

We slowly made our way through the training center, being sure to not draw attention to ourselves.

We walked out of the building and a sense of freedom and happiness came over me.

"Finally!" I sighed to myself as we made our way to the car.

Almost immediately Charity and Shauna ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"I am so glad he got you out of there!" Charity cried in my shoulder.

"Me too." I cried along with them.

"What happened?" Shauna said after seeing my face.

"Well..."

"I told you!" Charity breaks down.

"Well you are both safe now and nothing is going to happen again." Alex walks over hugging us all.

"Not as long as I can help it." Mike says, still angry.

"What he said." Alex agrees.

"Can we just get out of here?" I as heading to the car.

They all follow me to the car as we get in.

Alex drives with Shauna in the front with him as Charity, Mike, and I sit in the back, me in between them.

I lean back against the seat, only to have Mike gently pull me into him.

I get startled, soon relaxing into his touch.

Mike puts his arms around me, trying to comfort me the best he can.

Shauna notices, then nudes Alex with her arm as he looks in the mirror, both of them smiling.

After a long drive back to Tampa we got back to Shauna's place since it was bigger than mine and Charity's that we shared.

Once we got there, we all walked in as we headed into her living room.

We sat down as we told them everything that happened over the past few weeks.

Hearing that made Mike and Alex even more angry.

"Mike relax." Vi says, noticing how tense Mike was getting.

"Alex..you too. They are here and safe now." Shauna says to Alex.

"It is going to stay that way too." Alex says, still angry.

"Vi...can we go talk?" Mike asks me.

"Of course." I smile, standing up.

Mike and I walk to one the the spare rooms Shauna has.

"You think he is going to tell her?" Alex whispers to Shauna.

"I know he will." Shauna grins.

"What?" Charity asks confused.

"That he loves her."

"Oooohh."

They sit there talking, trying to ease Charity's worried mind.

Mike and I got into the spare room, as we walked over to the bed sitting down.

Mike took my hands in his as he looked in my eyes.

"Vi..." Mike started looking down.

"What is it Mike?"

"...I can not hide it anymore..." He took a deep breath before looking back in my eyes. "...Vi...I have been in love with you for the few months, but I did not know how to say it. Having you gone and not knowing where you were was killing me inside and I vowed to do anything I could to get you back so I could tell you."

"Oh Mike..." I gasped. "...all you had to do was tell me." I gushed. "To be honest..I have felt more for you over the past year than I ever have."

"I know you just got back, but..."

"Tell me Mike."

"...will you be mine...as my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" I smiled.

Mike reached up as he cupped my face.

He leaned in giving me a soft kiss.

"I promise that I will always treat you right and never hurt you." He said as he ran his thumbs over my cheeks.

"I know you will Mike." I smiled.

Mike gave me another soft kiss as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close, never wanting to let go.

After pulling away, I laid my head on his chest as he rubbed my back.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but Mike saw it.

"I think you need some sleep."

"I don't wanna." I whined, burying my face in his chest.

"You have had a long day, plus I am not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Mike kissed my head.

We then moved up to the top of the bed, pulling the covers down.

We go in the bed, then Mike pulled me on his chest.

He wrapped his arms securely around me, making me feel the safest I have in weeks.

He ran his fingers up and down my back trying to sooth me.

I slowly started to drift off in the arms of the one that truly loves me.

It felt so good to be back home, not having to worry every second of the day.

Mike was truly my saving grace.

~1 Year Later~

It has been a year since the horrible incident.

Mike has done his best to make me forget about everything.

He is the best thing I could have ever asked for if not more.

We are going strong and as happy as we could ever be.

He made it into the WWE along with Alex.

Shauna, Charity, and I travel with them.

Charity even found a guy who treats her like the world.

His name is Evan Bourne and they have been together for about 3 months now.

We are all very happy with how things have been going with our lives.

Everything that happened still stays with Charity and I, but our boyfriends make up for it.

As for Ted and Cody...the day after we got back, we told the police everything.

Last I heard they were still in jail for what they had done.

I was just happy that I would not have to be bothered with them ever again.

I could not be any happier than I am right now.


	12. Epilogue

~1 Year Later~

It has been a year since the horrible incident.

Mike has done his best to make me forget about everything.

He is the best thing I could have ever asked for if not more.

We are going strong and as happy as we could ever be.

He made it into the WWE along with Alex.

Shauna, Charity, and I travel with them.

Charity even found a guy who treats her like the world.

His name is Evan Bourne and they have been together for about 3 months now.

We are all very happy with how things have been going with our lives.

Everything that happened still stays with Charity and I, but our boyfriends make up for it.

As for Ted and Cody...the day after we got back, we told the police everything.

Last I heard they were still in jail for what they had done.

I was just happy that I would not have to be bothered with them ever again.

I could not be any happier than I am right now.


	13. Bring Me To Hell

~3 Months Later~

Today was a very special day. It was the one year anniversary that Mike and I have been officially dating. I was busy getting ready since Mike said he was taking me out. I had just finished getting dressed when I got this strange feeling. I have not had this feeling in over a year. Trying to shake it off I started to apply my makeup and style my hair. As I finished I heard my phone go off. Thinking it was Mike, I made my way over to the night stand. Picking up my phone I saw a text from a number I did not know. Opening the text I read...

"See you soon my love." Sender unknown.

I looked at the message for a bit, wondering why Mike would send me a text from a number I did not know. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I walked over to the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. As I was checking everything over, there was a knock on the door. I happily walked over to it, thinking it was Mike.

Not thinking I opened the door to see the last person I ever thought I would see again. There stood the man I hated most in the world. Ted DiBiase. He looked me up and down with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Miss me?" He grinned


End file.
